


Stay the Night

by darthvair65



Series: Forces of Nature [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Nico's 15 so I feel ok with this, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthvair65/pseuds/darthvair65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever said figuring out what your partner liked in bed wasn't an awkward experience. In the end, it's all about patience and the desire to make the other person happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Applied Theories  
> 2\. Blood Price  
> 3\. Doomsday  
> 4.  
> 5.  
> 6.  
> 7.  
> 8\. *Stay the Night*  
> 9.  
> 10.  
> 11\. Forces of Nature  
> Epilogue

“Uh,” Percy said, swallowing thickly and staring straight ahead.

“Is something wrong?” Nico asked, a tremble of worry in his voice. It sounded rough, like he was fighting for even the small level of calm that his voice projects.

Percy shook his head, wondering if his eyes were as wide as he felt they were, and swallowed again, his throat bobbing. “No. I, uh. I just suddenly realized that I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“I thought-“

“Normal for me, yeah,” Percy finished his sentence, laughing weakly; his gaze never wavered from the sight before him. “I just – I want this to be good. I know physical contact isn’t exactly your number one favorite thing, so I don’t wanna fuck this up.”

If Percy had looked up, he might have caught the affectionate look on Nico’s face; he did not however, and Nico was quiet for a moment as he tried to figure out how to respond to that. “You’re right, it isn’t my favorite thing. But . . . I really need you to touch me now. It’s ok. And neither of us have done this before, so . . .”

“Will you tell me?” Percy asked, his gaze shifting for the first time up to his boyfriend’s face. It was a question that had become more commonplace as their relationship developed due to the need for communication; after Tartarus, Nico’s desire for human contact had been at an all-time low – and even after he and Nico began their tentative first steps into a relationship there were good days and bad days, good and bad touches that Percy learned fairly quickly. Percy supposed that time did help, as it was more than a year after they’d rescued him from the bronze jar. Still, up until about a week ago, anything below Nico’s chain belt was pretty much uncharted and unwelcoming territory. They’d been kissing, and it had gotten rather heated (Percy hadn’t questioned it at all, that Nico was pushing the limits he himself had set) when Nico grabbed Percy’s wrist and guided his hand to his groin. Nico didn’t loosen his vice-like grip until Percy started rubbing the heel of his palm against him, and it was all downhill from there. Still, he wasn’t sure how Nico would feel about this.

‘This’ being the prospective blow job that would happen if Percy could psych himself up enough.

He’d stared down giants and monsters and titans – his boyfriend’s dick really shouldn’t have terrified him at all.

And yet Percy still sat there, perched awkwardly on his knees between Nico’s legs with a very aroused dick about six inches from his face; Nico was sitting on the very edge of his bed in the Hades cabin, still mostly clothed except for the undone zipper exposing him to the night air and Percy’s breath. His pale skin was flushed from a combination of embarrassment and arousal, mostly due to Percy’s intense staring that never seemed to waver.

“I will,” Nico answered without any uncertainty. He reached out and touched Percy’s cheek ( _voluntarily_ , Percy’s brain thrummed with happiness at the simple act) gently with his knuckles, then threaded his fingers into his boyfriend’s thick black hair. “But I trust you.”

Percy’s gaze moved back to his boyfriend’s erection; it jutted proudly from the black denim, flushed red with blood and twitching slightly with each unsteady breath Nico took. He only had his own dick to compare it to, and based on his mental comparison he figured that Nico was maybe slightly thinner than he was, but longer.

 _How do people fit the whole thing in their mouths?_ He thought wildly, pushing his anxiety down and moving in closer. Percy ran his hands up the side of Nico’s denim-covered legs slowly, until his hands were framing his boyfriend’s hips. He was so close that he could smell the faintest hint of sweat on Nico’s body, and – _fuck_ – see the tiny veins wrapping around the shaft of his cock.

Percy rubbed his thumbs along the hard line of Nico’s hips, trying to ground himself in the sensation because he was fairly certain the whole thing was a highly detailed, highly erotic dream.

The almost imperceptible tremble in Nico’s body was real, though, as was the harshness of his breathing and the unexpected heat radiating from his skin. Yes, this was very real.

And with a misfiring, aroused brain, Percy did the first thing that came to mind and licked a wet stripe up the underside of Nico’s erection.

It wasn’t a bad taste necessarily – mostly it was just a little weird and kind of surreal that he was licking someone else’s dick, but between the slight saltiness and the metallic tang left over from the shadows Percy didn’t really mind; but it was Nico’s reaction that made him freeze.

The tension in Nico’s body could have cut rock; his whole body seemed to have turned to stone, even the fingers in Percy’s hair. Percy pulled away, licking his lips and looking up at his boyfriend warily. “Bad?” he asked.

Nico blinked and relaxed by a few degrees, as if he was coming out of a daydream. He turned his gaze – dark and lust-blown – down to Percy and shuddered. Then he shook his head. “No,” he whispered, his fingers relaxing in Percy’s hair enough to rub his skull gently. “No, it’s good.” Nico shifted his hips then, moving closer to the edge and to Percy.

Percy mentally let out a held sigh of relief and leaned back in, trying to ignore his slight shock when the head of Nico’s dick collided with his nose and cheek. He licked the full length of his boyfriend’s erection a few times, spurred on by Nico’s contented groans above him. He tugged a little harder on Percy’s hair and Percy – nervous and eager to please and determined – wrapped his lips around the crown and began to suck wetly. Nico made a choked sound, and his other hand came to tangle in Percy’s hair as well.

He tried to remember what his cursory research about gay sex and blow jobs had taught him before the thought of him and Nico doing _those things_ sent him over the deep end, and after a few moments he decided that he had to try and take him deeper. Percy moved his head down, slowly taking Nico’s erection deeper into his mouth before he choked a little bit – what the fuck was he supposed to do with his tongue? He demanded silently, until he realized that the only place for it was under the dick in his mouth. The weight of it was heavy on his tongue, and Nico was so unbelievably warm – and the _sounds_. Percy wanted to record the sounds Nico was making for his own personal use later, but right now he had to focus his hearing or else he’d miss this.

Belatedly Percy began to bob gently over Nico’s dick, taking him in deeper by increments until the head poked at the back of his mouth. That was actually kind of unpleasant, thanks to his gag reflex. He pulled back and resisted the instinctual urge to gag though, and wrapped his hand around the base of his dick in place of his mouth.

Nico shifted, leaning back slightly; the muscles in his abdomen clenched and released as he took shallow breaths. Percy glanced up at him through the hair in his eyes, and felt his own dick twitch in his jeans. He had never really thought of Nico being conventionally beautiful – that didn’t seem to suit him at all. It reminded him of Annabeth attempting to explain certain kinds of old architecture to him; he would think of it as awe-inspiring and mesmerizing in a way that he was barred from fully understanding – but not beautiful, per se. He threw that assumption out the window though, because this Nico was fucking glorious with his flushed cheeks and neck, hooded, lust-dark eyes, and blown pupils. He was holding Percy’s hair a little too tight, but Percy couldn’t bring himself to care in the slightest. When he reached out and gently pushed a lock of hair out of Percy’s face and whispered his name like a prayer, Percy felt something in his chest crack and throb.

Percy doubled down, rubbing the base of Nico’s dick and sucking hard on the shaft as he pushed more saliva into his mouth to make it easier, better. He listened to his boyfriend, changing his focus on what he was doing based on his reactions; Nico curled over him after a few minutes, hands tight in Percy’s hair as his dick throbbed between his boyfriend’s lips, Percy felt the world compress around him and he started to panic a little.

Nico seemed to sense that and sat up, allowing Percy to pull back, letting his boyfriend’s spit-slick erection fall from his mouth. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down, all while staring openly. Nico’s dick was practically dripping with his saliva.

“I’m sorry,” Percy muttered, his voice rough. “Didn’t mean to, uh, slobber.” He was briefly reminded of being licked by Mrs. O’Leary, and a twinge of disgust settled in his stomach. He really hoped Nico didn’t mind or anything, or think he was gross.

Apparently he didn’t, because Nico was pulling his shirt off as he spoke, the black fabric riding up his stomach before slipping over his chest and shoulders. Percy had had plenty of time to appreciate Nico’s thin but toned torso, tracing the indentations of his ribs and laying kisses against the dimples in his skin, but the sight still set a fire in Percy’s abdomen.

“Why are you stripping?” Percy asked, feeling dull and slow all of a sudden, his attention focused on the planes of muscle hidden behind olive-toned skin.

“I’m not stripping,” Nico hissed, blushing deeper, “it was warm. Just – yeah, this is better.”

 _Oh._ The faint sheen of sweat on his skin suddenly made sense. “This is good, right?”

Nico stared at him like he’d asked if the gods were childish idiots, to which he would have responded _Duh_. “Yeah,” he breathed, as if even the idea of this situation still made Nico feel like he was dreaming. “This is beyond good.”

That is enough for Percy to take him into his mouth again, working him enthusiastically until Nico came down his throat (which was pretty embarrassing for both of them, because Percy began choking and Nico felt terrible and fussed over him) almost totally for the sounds and the knowledge that Nico was allowing him into a personal, private space that months before Percy would have been completely shut out of. That sends a thrill through Percy’s body that only intensified when Nico tugged him up and gave him a searing kiss that would have made a child of Aphrodite blush before tentatively reciprocating; then Percy is the one moaning his boyfriend’s name like an incantation.

 


End file.
